


Reason

by ofstardust



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: Written in 2014 on ffnet.Takes place in an unknown but decisive battle, in which the Kujas are involved, along with many allies and friends. Hancock makes a crazy move, but does not regret it. M for blood and death
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 34





	Reason

The battle ground was bloodied, thousands of bodies of others and of her own people laying in debris and sounds of explosions in the distance.

Among the dead were her beloved sisters. Her sisters fought bravely and got defeated.

She watched them fall.

She failed them.

She was mad with anger.

Distracted, she was stricken by a blow in the head, but quickly got to her feet and she continued to fight, motivated now with extreme rage to protect the only thing she had left. Her light, the reason she came to this battle in the first place.

Having defeated her opponents on this side, she decided to help him. Running across the field, she saw he weak and in danger, with a chance to get hit anytime now. Alarmed, she couldn't allow him to be hurt. Instinctively she went in and took the fiery hit. Right in the heart.

Then, the world stopped, but she didn't felt pain, could not feel or hear anything. As she fell into the ground his arms caught her. He was yelling at her but she couldn't make up the words, feeling only the warmth of his arms and the warmth of her blood gushing from her chest. He cried as he held her, shouting, but she smiled and lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, thanking him for letting her know him.

He showed her how the world could be beautiful and worth living in.

He looked at her without lust and listened to her story without feeling disgusted by her.

She fell for him and he was her light. She could not live knowing her light faded, she was alone without her sisters anyway, so she took the blow for him.

Now her heart was literally broken in her chest, but she was happy he was still alive and could continue to shine his light of hope though the world.

Looking at him crying and screaming, she is glad she can't hear it, It would be painful to listen...Now, her vision was starting to fog and everything seems to darken around her and she realizes she is dying, and with her last strength she mouths:

''I love you''

And closes her eyes.

Her lids fluttered open and she woke up with a jump, startled, realizing she was in a ...bed? Observing her surrounds, there were many beds with bandaged people.

''Am I...in a hospital? I should...be dead...''

Sitting up she felt a searing pain and looked down, noticing the stitched scar on her chest.

While she looked confused at the scar a very rushed Luffy came running in the room, followed by Law. He caught her face and began crying, his forehead on hers. Realizing she had survived started crying too, holding his hands.

''You're alive! I can't believe it! Thank you Law, thank you so much!''

''Careful with her, Luffy, she was in a coma...don't shake her too much.''

''I had to open your chest and manually massage and sew your heart, you lost a lot of blood, but...''

''Thank you...'' She said, in very hoarse voice, while being enveloped slowly by Luffy's arms. All of a sudden, he started screaming at her not to do something like this ever again, but she could only laugh softly. Even though she had lost her precious sisters, she wasn't alone, because he was here and she would always protect him. She saved him, but he saved her first, filling her empty soul with smiles.


End file.
